The American Urological Association Office of Education is sponsoring a conference on Growth Factors August 5 through August 7, 1994 in Houston, Texas. The purpose of this conference is to bring together established and junior investigators to review, discuss, and develop the association of growth factors with urologic disorders. The conference will include two and one-half days of presentations and discussion. A series of review and state-of the-art lectures will be presented. In addition, there will be breakout discussion sessions to encourage small group interactions on a variety of topics on the relationship of growth factors to urologic disorders. The first day will include one hour review lectures on the structure and function of major classes of growth factors. Days two and three will be devoted to one-half hour state-of the-art lectures by investigators that conduct urologic research. These investigators will then moderate the breakout sessions. The focus of lectures and breakout sessions on day 2 will be prostate, testes, and infertility. The focus of lectures and breakout sessions on day 3 will be kidney and bladder. Funding is requested to support travel and per diem expenses for senior investigators to present growth factor review lectures. These individuals are from outside the area of urology and would not otherwise participate in this conference. Funding is also requested to support travel and lodging for junior investigators. It is anticipated that insight and enthusiasm from the conference will provide a stimulus for junior investigators to begin or continue research careers in urology.